Diamonds Are a Jericho's Best Friend
by The Emcee
Summary: Chris really wants to be with his boy when he returns to the hotel after the Royal Rumble. Evan, however, has a little surprise for him, and Chris is very much appreciative of it. Chris Jericho/Evan Bourne Slash One-shot


A/N: I wrote this because I love me some Chris/Evan as much as I love me some Cody/Evan. That, and I wanted to write IsidoraAngst a little something special to cheer her up. This story has slash, sex, corsets, and adorableness. Ye be warned. R&R. Enjoy!

_**Diamonds Are a Jericho's Best Friend**_

Chris rubbed the back of his neck as he made his way down the hallway. Although his bag wasn't heavy, it felt as though it weighed a ton, especially after tonight. The _Royal Rumble_ had been fun, even though he didn't win, but it reminded him of just how long he had been away. Wrestling had always been the one thing that Chris could always count on to make him feel better, like he had accomplished something more than what being a musician did. However, he had been away from it for too long. He had practically forgotten some of the basics of the thirty man match and he felt as though he hadn't given it his all. And now, all that he wanted was to get to his hotel room as fast as he could and pull his boy into his arms.

Just the thought of embracing Evan, of holding the younger man in his arms and lavishing kisses all over his neck and body, made Chris walk a little faster. He probably shouldn't have started his relationship with Evan the way he had, but he couldn't help himself. His wife had been…less than loving for a while and Evan had always been so nice and energetic and just plain happy. After spending time with him, Chris started developing feelings for the younger man that went above and beyond friendship. Since he was never one to ignore his feelings, Chris went after what he wanted, and he got it. Over and over and over again. Of course, his wife found out, but, then again, Chris hadn't really tried to keep their affair from her.

The divorce that had ensued had been incredibly bad and Chris had been lucky that he had gotten joint custody of his kids. His ex wasn't entirely happy about that, especially since their kids loved Evan while she couldn't stand him, but he really didn't care about her. He had his Evan and he could see his kids whenever he could and that was all that mattered.

Now, however, all he wanted was to hold the smaller man and just be with him. Maybe even more. God, just thinking about Evan, about his expressive brown eyes and his soft lips, made Chris hard and he was glad when he finally came to his hotel room. Taking the key card out of his pocket, he swiped it and opened the door. Setting his bag on the floor, he closed the door and turned to scan the room for Evan. What he found made him stop dead in his tracks. His eyes widened, his heart started to beat faster, and all of the blood rushed to his already half hard dick.

There, sitting on their bed, was Evan, wearing his black, silver studded corset and a skirt that revealed those deliciously powerful legs, among other things. He looked so stunning…so beautiful…and he was giving Chris _that_ smile. The smile that told him that Evan wanted to be claimed, to be owned, to be possessed, and that Chris was the only one he wanted to do that and that he'd always want Chris to claim him, own him, and possess him.

"Evan…"

His voice sounded rough and foreign to his own ears, but Evan perked up when he heard it. That smile of his widened and those brown eyes shone with a lust and love that ancient armies fought and died over. Evan's expression certainly didn't help Chris' already painfully hard erection. His dick was practically throbbing in his pants as he watched Evan rise from the bed and saunter over to him, that short skirt barely concealing his boy's own erection. Chris stared down at Evan when he stopped in front of him, his hands reaching out and grabbing hold of his sparkling jacket.

"Chris… I missed you." Chris couldn't help but grin. No matter what they had gone through or what they were going through, Evan always missed him and he always missed Evan. Being without his other, better half for too long made him feel miserable and he knew that Evan felt the same way.

"I missed you too, Evan. So…so much."

Chris watched as Evan peeled off his jacket, setting it on the floor carefully, and, gently, began to run his hands over his chest. The touch was relatively simple and was one that they had shared numerous times before, but for some reason, it ignited an even stronger fire within him than it normally did. As Evan's hands continued to caress his clothed chest, he looked up at Chris, his smile still as seductive and suggestive as ever before. Without even realizing it, Chris's hands shot out, grabbed Evan, pulled him close, and kissed him for all he was worth. Evan moaned into the kiss and his arms automatically wrapped around Chris' neck, his fingers diving into his blonde hair, and pulled them closer, deepening the kiss.

Chris' hands caressed Evan's arms for a brief moment before they settled on his waist. Kissing the younger man and hearing his moans and sighs made Chris hard and he wanted more than anything else to explore the delicious body of his boy. His hands stroked his sides, causing Evan to shudder and wither in his arms, before they continued further south. They smoothed down the skirt that Evan wore before going underneath it. When his hands touched the bare skin that lay beneath the skirt, Chris growled hungrily and he continued to feel the creamy skin that was hidden by the skirt.

Breaking the kiss, Chris moved to kiss and suck on Evan's neck, drawing long, languid moans out of the smaller man. His hands moved from those beautiful thighs to that glorious ass and he squeezed, grinning mischievously. Evan gasped and his hands tightened in his hair, but as Chris's hands massaged the glorious orbs, he relaxed and sighed, leaning into the touches that his body was being given. Hearing those soft mews and feeling Evan's body shiver at his every touch only excited Chris further and he found that he couldn't wait.

Hoisting Evan up so that he could wrap those delectable legs around his waist, Chris pushed him up against the nearest wall. With one hand, he unbuckled his belt and jeans and pulled them down. Thankfully, and much to his most pleasant surprise, Evan had ditched the boxers he usually wore, making it easier for Chris to part his cheeks and insert on finger into his boy's tight, eager hole. When the first finger was in, he stretched and moved in and out of the smaller body before he inserted another finger. Chris placed biting kisses along Evan's neck and collar bone, marking the younger man as his own while he prepared him. Evan tugged on his blonde hair and lifted his head up so that they could kiss. Removing his fingers, Chris positioned his aching, throbbing cock at Evan's entrance and, in one swift motion, he buried himself as deep inside of his boy's body as he could go.

Evan moaned into the kiss, his mouth opening and allowing Chris' tongue to dive into the sweet cavity, quickly dominating and conquering it. Chris' hands gripped Evan's thighs, keeping the younger man in place as he pulled out. Thrusting back in, Chris sighed and started up a rhythm that they both knew and loved so well. It may have only been about a week or so since they last made love, but to Chris, it felt as though an eternity had passed. As usual, Evan was as tight and as hot as ever before and that only made Chris' thrusts more erratic and powerful. Not being with his boy for so long made their union a mess of emotions, sexuality, and pure, carnal desire. And, judging by the sweet moans that Evan was producing, Chris wasn't the only one who had thought it had been too long.

He knew that he wasn't going to last very long, but Chris really didn't give a fuck. All he could think and care about was being with Evan, making him feel loved and cherished, and bringing them both to completion and fulfilling their sexual desires before any more time passed. One of his hands pushed the skirt up and wrapped around Evan's hard cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Evan's one hand pulled on his hair while the other scratched and dug into his shoulder. The sensations were too much for both of them and within a matter of moments, they were both coming. Chris growled as he came, spilling his seed deep inside of the man that he loved more than anything on the planet. Evan arched against his body as he came, his semen coating Chris' hand and part of his skirt.

They stayed in their position for a few minutes, panting and coming down from the amazing sex they had just had. Chris kissed a trail up Evan's neck before kissing his lips. Evan returned the kiss with just as much love and passion as Chris had given him. Pulling out, Chris picked his boy up and carried him over to the bed. It was a good thing that he had picked him up too, because Evan's legs, much like his entire body, had gone limp from their heated love making session and Chris knew that it'd take a while for the younger man to be able to move his body.

"That…was….awesome." Through panted breaths, Evan was able to form the words that Chris had yet to speak. With a predatory grin, Chris laid down on the bed beside him and pulled Evan on top of him. Running his fingers through Evan's raven locks, Chris kissed him briefly before replying.

"Yeah… So, are you too tired from round one or do you think you can make it through round two?" Evan looked at him and grinned.

"I can definitely make it through round two." Chris' grin widened and his arms wrapped around Evan's smaller frame possessively.

"Good." As he began to remove the corset, Chris' eyes couldn't help but rake over the material, appreciating the way it fit Evan's skin tone so nicely.

"Diamond studs?" Evan shrugged, a mischievous grin replacing his aroused one.

"Jessica told me that if I was going to be your slut, I would need a proper corset. I knew that she was just being a bitch, but I liked the imitation diamond studs that are woven into it." Chris nodded.

"It does look amaze on you. Remind me to thank her for once when we go pick up the kids."

"I think I can do that. But for right now…" Evan kissed him, slow and teasingly and Chris moaned into the kiss as he felt his cock twitch and respond to the love and attention his boy was giving him.

"Let's just enjoy each other." Chris nodded and kissed Evan, pulling him as close to him as physically possible.

Evan looked amazing in his skirt, but it was that damned corset that started it all and Chris knew that he really would have to thank his ex wife for the most amazing sex of his life when he next saw her. He didn't know what he looked forward to most: seeing the look of anger on Jessica's face or fucking his boy into the mattress while he kept his corset on.


End file.
